


None can escape the call

by L_Mirabella



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Mirabella/pseuds/L_Mirabella
Summary: A short fiction I made for an in character group which happens after Zofia's death.
Kudos: 1





	None can escape the call

𝕹𝖔 𝖔𝖓𝖊 𝖈𝖆𝖓 𝖊𝖘𝖈𝖆𝖕𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖈𝖆𝖑𝖑, 𝖍𝖔𝖜 𝖈𝖔𝖚𝖑𝖉 𝖜𝖊 𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖓 𝖍𝖎𝖉𝖊 𝖋𝖗𝖔𝖒 𝖎𝖙?  
𝕹𝖔𝖓𝖊 𝖈𝖆𝖓 𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖓 𝖇𝖆𝖗𝖌𝖆𝖎𝖓 𝖙𝖔 𝖇𝖊 𝖗𝖊𝖘𝖘𝖚𝖗𝖊𝖈𝖙𝖊𝖉.

"ℙ𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕖 𝕓𝕖𝕝𝕚𝕖𝕧𝕖, 𝕞𝕪 𝕗𝕖𝕖𝕥 𝕒𝕣𝕖𝕟'𝕥 𝕦𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕘𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕, 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕓𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕥𝕙 𝕠𝕗 𝕝𝕚𝕗𝕖 𝕚𝕤 𝕔𝕠𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕦𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕚𝕟 𝕞𝕖, 𝕕𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕥𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕞𝕖."

No mercy hath been given to this pitiful child. Stained by the the powers of the government and forced to vow to protect a homeland which was never truly theirs. An occupant from the land of an enemy where they thought were allies. For they fear their own safety and felt that injustice would only be justified if their own hands would be filled with the blood of their own kind.

A girl in her young years, twelve to be precise. Stood by her temporary grave as she pondered on the recent events that hold place. Where in blood were scattered and people continue screaming. Utter chaos spread and no mercy given.

Her palish skin touched the ground. Her fading hands near her own body. Looking at her lifeless body with curiosity, thinking that what she sees is just a thing made from her dearest mind. 

"𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐞." said she, her face remained poker, refusing to believe that she has already placed her feet below the ground.

"𝐈𝐭 𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐞." The girl told herself as she stood up. She decided to take a stroll, refusing the fact that the dead surrounded the place. Telling that the things that happened were just nightmares.

"𝐈'𝐦 𝐚𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩, 𝐈 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐧." She told herself as she began strolling around. Maybe she's in a lucid dream, trapped.

Though her mind forced itself to believe in a lie, she knew deep down that there lies her body. She tried keeping her calm. She's not going to panic, she's strong. 

She was halt to a stop as a figure in dark appeared, offering it's hand to the young maiden. Death was calling to bring this young child at it's rightful place.

Zofia looked at the figure, no fear traced on her eyes but her heart told otherwise.  
Her mouth opened, making a plead to the creature.

"Please believe, my feet aren't under the ground, the breath of life is continuing in me, don't take me."

"I'm still a child, I still have a lot of things to continue doing. A duty I must fulfill."

With that death spoke, cold was the only thing surrounding them. Only he uttered the truth with a period tracing at the end.

"𝘿𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙝 𝙘𝙝𝙤𝙤𝙨𝙚𝙨 𝙣𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙖𝙡𝙫𝙖𝙜𝙚 𝙚𝙞𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙞𝙛 𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙖 𝙢𝙖𝙣, 𝙬𝙤𝙢𝙖𝙣, 𝙞𝙣𝙛𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙤𝙧 𝙖𝙣 𝙚𝙡𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙡𝙮 𝙝𝙪𝙢𝙖𝙣 𝙗𝙚𝙞𝙣𝙜, 𝙡𝙞𝙛𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙚𝙣𝙙 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙢𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨, 𝙞𝙩 𝙞𝙨 𝙞𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙞𝙩𝙖𝙗𝙡𝙚."

Death took her hand as the child felt frozen. It is in fact true. No one can't escape death. The cold truth that is hard to accept when thy own life is finally at its end.

Author: L Mirabella  
Title: Where none escapes the call.

"𝔒𝔫 𝔣𝔬𝔯𝔱𝔥 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔤𝔩𝔬𝔯𝔶 𝔬𝔣 𝔒𝔯𝔡𝔬 𝔖𝔞𝔫𝔠𝔱𝔦"  
  
' 𝔊𝔬𝔡 𝔟𝔩𝔢𝔰𝔰 2021'

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my fanfiction is posted in Facebook. I'll put the link here if you guys want to read the others.


End file.
